


Alone Together

by TheGeekyArtist



Series: Musical One Shots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Post-Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyArtist/pseuds/TheGeekyArtist
Summary: "I don't know where you're going,But do you got room for one more troubled soulI don't know where I'm going,But I don't think I'm coming homeAnd I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up deadThis is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end."Alone Together -Fall Out Boy





	Alone Together

Blake sat on the beach, enjoying watching the and the smell of salt in the air. She had missed being home and was sad that she would have to be leaving so soon. Her ears folded down at the thought of leaving but she didn’t have any other choice, she had to reclaim the White Fang once and for all. She was still worried about her parents being safe and was worried about Sun’s injury. She hadn’t asked him what he was planning to do once they got back to Mistral, although she had a feeling she already knew.

Her ears twitched when she heard someone walking behind her in the sand. Blake turned around to see Sun walking over. He smiled and waved, his tail was wagging really quickly. Blake could see the spot where Illia had attacked him was now healed but it had left a scar.

“Hey,” Sun said sitting next to Blake. “Mrs.B told me you might be down here.”

“Yeah I just….I needed to think about things,” Blake looked back towards the ocean, her ears pressed flat against her head. Sun wrapped his arm around her but didn’t say anything. Blake noticed that his tail had begun going faster. “Sun when we go back to Mistral are you going to find your team? You have to be worried about them.”

Sun shook his head. “Why would I be worried about them? They’re big boys they know how to handle themselves. I wouldn’t have left them if I thought they needed me just to function.”

Blake took a deep breath. It was a bit odd how Sun handled being a leader, it was very different then how Ruby was. Thinking about her team hurt. “So what are you going to do once we go back to Mistral then?” She refused to look at him when she asked, she was too scared of his response.

“Um I don’t know you're the one in charge of this whole White Fang deal,” Sun replied shrugging a shoulder. “I’m just sticking with you to make sure you don’t get yourself hurt.” 

Blake leaned her head against Sun’s shoulder, she could feel him tense up for a moment before relaxing again. “I had a feeling you were going to say that.” She reached over and ran her hand against the scar Illia had left. “I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“That’s just a scratch you’re making a bigger deal out of it then what it is. Besides I already made my choice when I got on that boat, when I thought you were going after the fang on your own.”

The two sat there in silence for a few moments before Blake sighed. She wished that they could stay here forever, it was so peaceful as if the real world didn’t exist. “Remember the dance at Beacon?” Blake asked sadly.

“Yeah, my team basically forced me to wear a shirt and that stupid tie. Why do you even have to get dressed up for those kinds of things anyway?”

“I liked it,” Blake said. “I had forgotten about all the bad things that night and just enjoyed dancing with you.” She smiled at Sun. 

Sun grabbed his tail with one hand. “Yeah it was pretty fun. Uh any reason you’re mentioning it right now?”

“I just miss everything, Beacon, my team…” Blake trailed off. “I’m sorry I guess I’m just being sentimental.”

“Hey Blake can I see your scroll for a second?” Sun asked suddenly.  

Blake sat up and pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. She turned her attention back to the ocean while Sun began typing on her scroll. “There’s not any games on there.”

"That’s not what I’m looking for.” Sun was really focused on whatever he was looking for. A few seconds later a soft song began playing. Sun stood up and used his tail to hold the scroll. He held out his hand for Blake. “Who needs a school dance? Let’s dance right here and now.”

Blake took his hand and pulled herself up. They wrapped their arms around each other and began swaying with the music. “Thank you.” Blake said quietly.

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally doing a BlackSun story! Woo-hoo! I love this pairing and need to give it more attention.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
